


Goodbye.

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, High School Prom!AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gli aveva giurato di tenere la bocca chiusa, lasciare che tutti pensassero che la loro era solo un'amicizia un po' strana, e ha infranto la promessa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'iniziativa "[AU!Ziall Fest.](https://www.facebook.com/groups/WankiFic/doc/482301418517748/) del gruppo [Wanki!Fic](https://www.facebook.com/groups/WankiFic/).

Zayn non sa esattamente perché si è arrabbiato tanto, quando Niall gli ha detto di aver confessato tutto a Liam, il suo migliore amico; paura, forse, perché il suo segreto era in pericolo più di prima? Lo vede scappare via dalla sala dell'albergo, seguito dal ragazzo con i capelli color sabbia, e un po' si sente in colpa per averlo lasciato ed aver invitato Perrie al ballo con lui; ma non tornerà sui suoi passi, di questo è certo. Niall gli aveva giurato di tenere la bocca chiusa, lasciare che tutti pensassero che la loro era solo un'amicizia un po' strana, e ha infranto la promessa; non importa _a chi_ l'abbia detto, importa che l'abbia fatto. Cos'avrebbe, Liam, più di Perrie? È la sua migliore amica e probabilmente ha anche una cotta per lui, ma non ha mai pensato di dirle la verità sulla sua relazione con Niall.   
Ignora una fastidiosa stretta allo stomaco, quando pensa che magari il suo ex ragazzo adesso è a piangere nei bagni (è sicuro che sia così, lo conosce abbastanza da sapere le sue reazioni a cose del genere), e stringe i fianchi di Perrie finché lei non coglie il suggerimento e incrocia i polsi dietro la sua nuca; le bacia la punta del naso con un sorriso, perché dopotutto non è così male essere al ballo di fine anno con lei, e per tutto il resto della serata cerca di non pensare che Niall non è più suo.


End file.
